


Conserve Your Energy

by Ukthxbye



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF Sebastian Moran, Dark Molly Hooper, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukthxbye/pseuds/Ukthxbye
Summary: Moran and Molly are in Greg's Office but its not what it seems
Relationships: Greg Lestrade & Sebastian Moran, Molly Hooper & Sebastian Moran
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Sherlollicon 2020 Flash Fic





	Conserve Your Energy

**Author's Note:**

> prompts: Sebastian Moran, Molly Hooper, Greg's Office, Energy

Sebastian Moran sat stiff still, ignoring a pacing Molly near him. She never learned to conserve her energy, he thought. 

She paused her steps, and he breathed out. He drew it sharp as she pivoted in front of him.

"I'll do the talking." she hissed. 

He lifted his chin," Didn't that get us here?"

She scowled, putting a finger into his forehead pushing it back. "Years… you're not the only who can put a bullet…" she paused, tapping his forehead, " right… through a skull."

His stare ice unbroken but she shot her eyes wide to the door and jumped away. 

Greg stepped in slow ,closing the door so quiet they barely heard the click of the lock as he turned it.

Molly stepped to him but Greg shoved her shoulder, sending her stumbling back as he went around his desk, picking up a folder.

Quiet room again. Moran pulled a deep breath through his nose, and Greg's eyes shot up.

"So you ready to explain yourself?" Greg smiled as he said it and Moran matched it.

Molly began to ramble but Greg ignored, staring at Moran without blinking. 

"She did it," Moran reached in his pocket and slipped out a thumbs drive, the other hand shooting out to stop molly's grab for it.

She screamed at him, cursing but he held her arms back, tossing the thumb drive to Greg.

"Great work, detective." Greg sighed.


End file.
